The Plastic Rose
by destructivedoll
Summary: In the last battle against Naraku, most of the team was slaughtered, but as death comes a promise is made. Can a promise made 500 years ago be kept between two total 'strangers? Or will the changed times cause the two to be driven apart? HIATUS.
1. Prologue:: The Promise

The Plastic Rose

I once started this story almost two years ago, and then I quit this story. Now that I have grown both in maturity (though not by much) as well as in my abilities as a writer I though I would rewrite the story that I once called Promise me that Someday we will meet again…Promise me. Realized, the story sucked, my English was worse then, and the title was obnoxiously long. So here I am redoing everything. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Prologue - The Promise

Harsh sunlight shone over the meadow turned battle field, shimmering in the pools of crimson blood, as well as creating a haze of heat around the people fiercely battling below. Crows and buzzards circled above screaming their delight at the feast that lay below, the many corpses of both humans and demons lay scattered carelessly. A harsh wind blew around the few remaining survivors.

"Naraku," Kagome's voice rang out clearly through the field, filled with rage and determination, said dark han'you turned from InuYasha to face the petite miko. An arrow whistled through the hazy air, forming its familiar pink glow as it easily ripped through Naraku's deep purple barrier and expelled itself through the dark man's abdomen.

"End of the line bastard," InuYasha roared, as his sword glowing with a black power, the Meidou Zangetsuha, a powerful technique he'd acquired was activated, and slowly gaining its full power. Blood dripped down from numerous wounds, staining his silver hair crimson. He waited a few moments to realize the attack, waiting for his friends to knock Naraku into exactly the right position.

"This is for the family I've lost and the friend's I've gained whom you've harmed," Miroku let his own voice be heard, fury and anguish audible in his voice. The monk focused the last of his own spiritual energy into his sacred o-fuda's flinging them with the last inklings of his strength. The spell scrolls sealed themselves to Naraku's skin, burning with blue flames, causing the dark man to reel back in surprise and pain. "In the name of Budda, I banish thee, demon begone!"

Kilala yowled her distress and anger towards the dark creature, as Sango and herself flew in and Sango released her Hiraikotsu towards Naraku, "This is the final battle Naraku, for my people, my family, my friends and for my brother!"

Naraku's scream of anguish, and pain from the prior attacks was abruptly silenced due to shock as Sango's mighty bone weapon ripped through his body, leaving him falling back through the air, dark eyes opened wide in surprise. Her strike sent his body reeling into place, InuYasha released his technique, using the _Meidou,_ the path to hell. Naraku's eyes widened as he began his descent into hell, letting out a final yell, this one was of anger more than pain. Releasing a final strike, he tumbled down into the fiery depths of hell.

The final strike was a mixture of his signature moves, the _Shōki_, poison miasma as well as his beam attacks. From there everything was a blur, the acid poison struck and caused instant death to the newly freed Kohaku whom had been laying prone bleeding from a head wound, a scream of anguish and sorrow was heard from Sango as she and Kilala ran forward to protect the remainder of their family.

Miroku's warning shout as he too ran to protect what he held most valuable. The beams of pure energy caught Sango and Kilala straight on, Kilala yowling as she fell, death was instantaneous for the ancient fire neko. The feeling of her body being shoved out of the way, caused the blur to resume normal speed, the pain of her body striking the ground was jarring, and blood spilt across the already blood stained ground. Miroku fell next to Sango, taking the rest of the energy beams for the one he loved.

"Hōshi-Sama!" Sango's voice rang out shrilly, as her brown eyes widened at the site of the wounded man lying next to her. Using her little remaining strength the young taijiya pulled herself up, and leaned over Miroku's prone body. Coughing, blood staining his mouth and turning his purple robes a horrid color, the monk still managed to give her a smile, "Don't call me that Sango, let me hear you say my name. My given name at least once before the darkness claims me."

Eyes watering it was all Sango could do to blink back the hot tears, "Hō-…Miroku, don't leave me. Please, don't go!" As she spoke she realized pain was sparking through out her own body, glancing down she realized blood was seeping though her black uniform, the warm sticky dripping down and further staining Miroku's robes. Her own limited strength wavered as she collapsed upon the injured monk, holding him as his arms wrapped around her frail body. He could feel the tears she was holding back in her shaking body.

"Don't look so sad, love. Death is merely a new beginning, we will meet again some day," Miroku spoke gently and in a soft soothing tone, aimed towards the girl who was now sobbing in his arms. Sango looked up from where she'd had her head buried in his chest, "Do you promise Miroku? Promise me, that someday we will meet again."

Miroku nodded gently, "I promise, Kami-sama would never let two souls who were destined to be never find the happiness they deserve. If not in this life time, then the next or the next. I will find you again, my beloved. Aishiteru, my Sango."

Miroku coughed a final time, blood bubbling up from his lips; Sango cleaned it away, tears still streaming down her face, "I love you too, you damned monk! I love you, Miroku." Bending down she brought Miroku up into a final soul searing kiss. Eyes clouding over, and tears falling once more as he gave her a final smile before the sparkle in his beautiful blue eyes faded. Letting out a gasp, Sango turned her head towards Kagome, who was watching them, an unconscious InuYasha in her arms. Shippo was perched on her shoulder, shivering his face in his hands, tears dripping of his small face.

"Kagome… Kagome, promise me something… don't worry about Miroku and myself. He has promised me we will meet again, and I believe him. You and InuYasha, find the happiness we could not in this lifetime. Live long and well. And Shippo… grow strong little one. We loved you all very much, I wish you all happiness," Sango managed to speak her final words, expression weary and battle worn. Kagome nodded, tears falling from her honey brown eyes. Shippo burst in to tears anew, nodding his head frantically as he cried.

"Thank you all for your friendship, and tell InuYasha, when he awakens, tell him it was an honor fighting by his side, Good Luck to you all," Sango spoke her voice growing soft, as she fainted dead away, collapsing upon Miroku's already soulless body.

Kagome stood, and surveyed the field around her; Kaede's elderly body lay broken next to what remained of what was once Kikyo. Sesshoumaru and his group had of course survived and probably left the moment Naraku had disappeared. Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku and even the peaceful Ayame, lay in their own blood along side most of their pack. Next to Kouga lay Kagura, Kouga's sword piercing her regained heart. Kanna lay, covered in red, looking less like an apparition and more like a child. Even Hachi lay dead, eyes closed eternally. Kagome struggled to gain control over her emotions, as she knelt down and held InuYasha to her, awaiting his awakening.

Once he woke up, she would bandage his wounds and the three of them would begin to bury all those who'd died fighting for the same thing they'd been fighting for. It was the very least they could do, especially for their friends. Losing control once more, Kagome broke down and cried along side with Shippo, barely noticing when InuYasha gained consciousness and embraced her. Sensing that his friends no longer bore the scent of the living, he didn't cry though. One of them had to be strong; when they buried the dead the three of them would go to Kagome's world. Nothing was really left for them here in this world, the world of demons. From what InuYasha had seen of her world, humans would be fine with out their exterminating. Embracing the woman he loved, he allowed her as well as the kit he thought of as a son, to release the emotions they'd bottled up inside.

* * *

A/N: Well, the prologue has been completely redone and now that I look at it, I realize how absolutely sappy and romantic it was. Well tell me whatcha think, but I feel obligated to warn you now, straight out criticism, with not even a bit of constructive criticism mixed in simply pisses me off. If you have to complain, at least be constructive. However good reviews encourage me to post longer chapters sooner.


	2. Chapter 1:: New Beginnings

The Plastic Rose

Okay, well rewriting the prologue actually went a lot smoother than I thought it would. So I'm off to work on the official chapter one. Hope you all enjoy this story, I know I've enjoyed writing it so far. Sango and Miroku are the best couple in all of InuYasha fanfictions.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha and co. Nor do I profit from this fanfiction… though it may be let known I wish I was because I am completely and desperately broke. T.T

* * *

Chapter One – New Beginnings

"Wow, it's so hard to believe its been three years since that day, I still miss them so much" Kagome spoke softly, as she InuYasha and Shippo sat in front of the graves, praying for their friends, the two nodded in agreement with what she said. Three years had passed, not easily though. Her relationship with InuYasha had progressed, and she'd caught up in school. It had been difficult making up for the lost time, but she was happy for the experiences she'd had in Feudal Japan, they'd molded her in to the sensitive intelligent eighteen year old woman she'd become. She was taller now, more mature looking, and her hair easily reached her waist, though she wore it in a low ponytail like Sango once had. Only a touch of make up graced her pretty features, she knew the scent of the stuff irritated InuYasha, so she only wore it on special occasions.

Smiling cheerfully up at her sullen boyfriend, boyfriend… that was a funny word, it really wasn't an accurate word for them. It seemed so childish really, something that didn't suit the young miko and han'you. Watching her now nineteen year old (in demon years, not human years there he was more like 56) boyfriend, she though wistfully of the silver locks he usually had. However when they were out and about, pretty much anywhere but in the house alone, InuYasha wore the old necklace that had once been used to sit him, this time though it bore a concealing charm Kagome had place upon it. That way people saw his human form, she could see through it if she so chose of course. But even InuYasha had matured, eyes and face seemed lighter, hair was always in a ponytail, he was well defined and she was thrilled that the handsome Inu Youkai was all hers.

Shippo sat on the other side of InuYasha, he was ten now, and even attended a local elementary school. He was doing well, though his childishness had faded a bit and he'd become more intelligent and mature. But one thing never changed, he and InuYasha were still prone to their phases of childish bickering over the simplest of things.

But her two special guys weren't the only things that had changed in those three years; her grandfather had died as well, leaving the shrine in the hands of the young Miko. She'd rejuvenated it, bringing in people, especially since the Shikon Jewel was on display there, though well guarded behind countless barriers that were high in spiritual energy. Other things from the feudal era were also on display there, and they'd used a portion of the shrine as a dojo, allowing InuYasha to do what he did best… fight, well at least teach fighting. He'd become surprisingly popular with the kids he taught, and they all strived to achieve his strength.

Kagome arranged the flowers on the five graves that were in front of the ancient tree, the very tree she'd found InuYasha pinned to and the beginning of their adventure in a 500 year old world. InuYasha smiled at his young love, she'd really matured in the years but one thing hadn't changed, their love for one another. Though Shippo often pointed out another thing that had yet to change was their constant bickering with each other over stupidly simple things. The brat had really gotten a bit of an attitude as of late, but InuYasha no longer beat him for every little thing… mainly because Shippo knew not to step out of line with the older han'you.

The group stood, and headed towards the temple to check on the Shikon No Tama, before heading inside for dinner. They smiled at the artifacts that lay around the exhibit, all were things used in the final battle. Even InuYasha's sword was there, also well guarded with many spiritual barriers. Kagome had to smile as they headed towards their living area and InuYasha posed a question she hadn't heard in a long time, too long really.

"Hey Kags? You think we can have Ramen tonight? It's been a while, and I really want some Ramen," InuYasha sounded almost like a child as he pleaded with her, Kagome merely laughed cheerfully. Something's never did change did they?

* * *

Across town, in a rather shabby apartment building, an attractive nineteen year old girl moved the last of a pile of cardboard boxes next to the door, and wiped an arm across her forehead, exhausted at her days work. It had taken most of the day, but she'd finally unpacked all of her belonging and set up her new apartment. New to her anyway, the apartment was more like a loft and rather small and run down, but it was all hers and she kind of liked the charm it possessed. Plus the building super allowed them to decorate as they liked.

"Well then, I'm all unpacked," the young woman spoke to her cat, as she moved to the bathroom, stripping off her grimy moving clothing. For a nineteen year old she was fairly lithe, slender, but with a body that looked as if it could kill, literally. Her long dark brown hair fell straight down to her waist; it was effortlessly straight and took little maintenance, which she supposed was a good thing. Stepping in the shower, she quickly freshened up and stepped out, running a fluffy towel over her chocolate brown eyes, removing any and all water from them, before it could do any harm. Making her way to her room, toweling herself off as she walked, the girl grabbed a black tank top and pair of comfy olive green cargo pants. Slipping on her clothes, she added a touch of makeup before grabbing her favorite sunglasses.

Going into the kitchen, she was greeted with an irritated half meow - half yowl. That would definitely be her one of a kind kitten, said kitten was a creamy-white color with black ears, a black diamond on her forehead and black stripes on her two tails and legs, and red eyes. She'd found the cat when she was little, it was being picked on by a bunch of the neighborhood bullies because it bore two tails and she'd rescued her now loyal companion.

"Meow, mew, 'rowr?" the cat demanded impatiently, flicking its two tails rapidly. As much as she loved her kitten, now that she thought about it she realized she may have spoiled it a bit too much as they were growing up. A loyal companion the cat definitely was, but she was also very demanding and bossy. And somehow, she could always understand exactly what her cat wanted from her. She'd always found that a bit strange but never questioned their unique bond.

"Yes, Kilala, I did unpack your food," said the girl with a laugh, "and no you are not going to be fed yet." The cat managed looked irritated and waltzed off, tails high and swaying. She realized her kitten was headed towards her room, most likely to make use of her favorite pillow or something. Her cat always got some sort of subtle revenge, something that let the girl know, Kilala was still the one in control, even if she let the human girl think that. The same way she let the human girl think she owned her, when in fact if was the other way around.

"Well then _princess_, I am going to go out and explore for a little while. While you may enjoy staying cooped up in here all day, I would much rather get out and see all the things there are to see here in Tokyo Plus I wanna stop by the university and get a feel for it and get an understanding of where all my classes will be," the girl laughed easily, even with the traces of worry and sorrow in her eyes, "Hard to believe isn't it Kilala? My first year of college already? I wonder what father would say if he could see me now!" She waved at her cat, before grabbing her key of the counter and dropping it into her purse, then pausing to check to make sure her cell and wallet were in the purse. Finding everything in place, she locked the door, and placed the key back into her purse before walking down three flights of stairs and out on to the streets of Tokyo.

She walked around easily, looking at different things and people, taking it all in. It was all so overwhelming to be here, to be in college, to be living fully on her own. _Tokyo is so different from Kyoto_ the girl mussed as she walked, watching all the different people going about their daily business with slightly widened chocolate colored eyes.

As she walked her eyes fell upon a fairly old looking temple, with a small sign that stated that they had the famous Shikon No Tama of legend on display within the confines of their small temple. The name of the ancient jewel created so many years ago, that had become a stone of legends caused her to pause in her steps. A slight smile on her face as she remembered what the Jewel was to her family.

_The Shikon No Tama, eh? I remember when mother and father were still alive and my brother, was still with me. Mother and Father used to tell us all those old legends and stories of the Shikon No Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls. My little brother practically devoured those stories… he could listen them for hours, we spend much of our family time listening to those stories. _The girl smiled again, a light and airy smile full of memories of the past, pleasant ones that made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Turning and altering her path, she walked up the stairs thinking that would be amusing to see this 'Shikon No Tama' copy, but also possessing a curiosity about the jewel. It felt as if it was calling out to her, but she pushed that feeling aside dismissing it as desperation to connect with her past. Plus the sign had spoken of a dojo and since she was new in town, she thought it would take longer to find a dojo. But evidently she'd be able to return to her training much sooner than she'd anticipated.

* * *

As the three survivors of the final battle sat down to enjoy their simplistic Ramen dinner, all three froze in unison. InuYasha frowned and sniffed the air curiously, his white dog ears flickering thoughtfully. Since they were inside he'd taken off the concealment spell, as had Shippo. The young red head, sat next to him also tilting his head inhaling lightly. The two paled, as Kagome dropped her chopsticks in alarm, and shook dangerously.

InuYasha reached out a clawed hand to hold his lover's petite hand, which also shook, "Are you alright Kagome, you look a little pale…" Kagome shot him a slightly annoyed dark look, "Don't pull that with me InuYasha! I know you felt that too!! You have stronger senses; I saw the two of you sniffing the air."

Without warning the petite girl burst into tears, leaning into InuYasha she sobbed her eyes out, leaving the two demons exchanging alarmed glances. "Kagome," InuYasha soothed gently, hugging the miko, "It's most likely just because it's this time of year. We all are wishing to see the people we've lost, so we are imagining it…"

Kagome gave him a pointed look, and spoke her voice quivering a bit, the threat of impending tears that were ready to burst forth again still there, "But now, three years after the event. Why not then, when the pain was fresh, why now that it has dulled. And all of us at the same time? I don't believe that for a second… besides I sense a soul that is very familiar to me…"

"Who is it?" Shippo finally spoke, his hands running through his shoulder length red hair as he shifted in his seat a bit uncomfortably. He thought the scent was familiar, however he wasn't sure if he was right or if InuYasha was right and it was all in their minds.

"It's Sango, I know that feeling anywhere! That's Sango, and the person who possesses her soul is heading this way now," Kagome spoke, an expression of slight awe and surprise on her face. Perhaps the promise Miroku had made to her dear friend had not been empty… if so this was something she desperately wanted to believe in.

* * *

A/N: Well there was the official chapter one, it was a bit longer than the prologue, and the next chapters will be longer I can assure you. I think it came out pretty darn well, but thats up for you to decide. Again tell me whatcha think, I love to hear what you all think, and if it has to be criticism it should be constructive, flames will me used to boil the water for my Ramen Noodles. x3 Don't forget to review my darlings.

-Lili x3


	3. Chapter 2:: Rebirth of a Soul

The Plastic Rose

Well, here is Chapter two. Not sure what people thought of the first two chapters, but one person put it on Story Alert, I thank them for that. It's always nice to know people like your stories. Well anyway on to the story now.

**Disclaimer**: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I don't own InuYasha, but then again, neither do you!

* * *

**Chapter Two **– **R**ebirth of a **S**oul

The young woman made her way around the temple, sunglasses in on hand as mocha colored eyes took in all the exhibits. There was a sword, with images around it showing how it must have looked so long ago; the Tetsuiaga was its name according to the label. Somewhere in the back of her mind she felt a flicker of familiarity, mentally shrugging it off she paused in front of what appeared to be a monk's staff. It was fairly tall and stood poised next to a rosary and deep violet and black robes, and a single glove… _peculiar,_ the girl mussed before moving on.

Stopping she paled at a familiar sight, she came from a family of proud mercenaries, who'd taken their name from the legendary taijiya's of the stories of old. But here was a weapon very similar to the one she'd been trained to use. A large bone boomerang, named Hiraikotsu, was on display next to a katana, a uniform that according to the label was a taijiya's uniform. There was a chain, as well as several shells that apparently held poisons and medicines. The girl took a step back, this was a strange temple, and everything here felt unbelievable real.

"Miss, are you alright? You look kind of pale," a youth's voice rang out a few feet away from her, and the girl jumped startled, one slender hand over her heart. Turning her gaze to the short boy, she took in the vibrant red hair and the freckles across his nose. The boy looked maybe ten or so, and was currently shifting uncomfortably under her scrutiny, giving her the same wide eyed stare.

A sudden flash of what was something the girl couldn't explain came forth in her mind, as her head pounded harshly. Suddenly she was somewhere else, the boy she'd just seen appeared to be a few years younger and he was much smaller and even bore a tail!! He was being whacked on the head by another person. A taller male, with an unusual red outfit on, he bore long silver hair as well as unusual golden-amber eyes, and he had dog ears! Nearby a young woman stood scolding the taller male, and running to hug the little one as the taller one suddenly went crashing face first in to the ground. She was a petite girl, with black hair below her shoulders and sweet honey brown eyes.

A young man sat next to her, he had shoulder-length hair pulled back in a rat-tail, with deep beautiful violet eyes. The older male wore monk robes and held the monk's staff in his hand, it leaned across his shoulder, and in his lap sat at two tailed cat identical to her own Kilala. The male smiled kindly at her, reaching out his gloved hand, which was bound with the rosary she'd seen before, and took her hand into his own, before turning to watch the others.

After that the woman was back blinking and standing unsteadily, whirling around abruptly she stared in awe at the artifacts that surrounded her. Maybe there was something more at work here, something more than she could properly understand, but one thing she did understand was that this temple possessed an ancient spiritual power. She recognized that much… but it was strange, what had she just seen. The boy standing a few feet away was older than the child she'd just seen… but she'd never seen any of those people before. Shaking her head, dark brown locks moving fluidly, she stared at the items. What was happening?

* * *

Kagome and InuYasha had followed Shippo out of their home to see what they'd all sensed. They watched as Shippo spoke to the young girl, and as she froze and stumbled back. Was something wrong with her? They watched as Shippo shot them a nervous wide eyed glance, over the girls shoulder. It seemed something was rather off here.

InuYasha raised his head and sniffed the air, taking in all the scents of the temple. He like Shippo had placed the concealing spell back on but it didn't lessen his senses, it merely made humans see them as completely human. The sweet scent of Kagome floated to his nose, she always smelt like cherry blossoms, and often like ramen. He loved her scent; he took in the faded scents of the past, which still clung to all the items in here. Shippo's scent was a mixture of sweet candy and the fresh scent of the forest. Then the girl who stood with her back to him, her scent, floated to his nose, and his dark eyes widened. The girls scent was a interesting mix of the scent of Dragons Blood and fresh morning dew.

"Kagome… you were right," InuYasha spoke softly, so only his love could hear him, "Her scent matches Sango's scent from five hundred years ago, it still clings to the things that belonged to her, and it's the same."

Kagome nodded, honey-brown eyes were tearing up, "I was right? The feeling of her soul, her spirit is the same… the same as it was back then. I.. how.. how can that be possible? Even Kikyo and I bore differences and I was her re-incardination…"

InuYasha gave her a blank look, before shrugging slightly, "How would I know? That was always the type of thing Miroku or Myoga knew and explained to us… even Kaede would have been able to understand this situation… I don't know about these things. But I do know that her right there."

Kagome inhaled sharply, letting out a soft gasp, as the young woman suddenly turned to face the exhibits, her face, her hair, the woman was identical to their departed friend in everyway…well almost, she appeared to be a few years older than Sango had been at her death. Kagome slipped her hand into InuYasha's, squeezing it lightly as he held her hand gently. He shot her a worried look, Kagome looked just about ready to faint, and that wouldn't be helpful right about now.

* * *

At the younger girl's sharp gasp, the young woman turned to face them, with an expression that was equivalent to a deer caught in the headlights. She had to hold her own gasp off; the woman in front of her right now was almost identical to the woman she'd just seen in her head. A little older now, and more grown up, the man next to her looked a bit like the silver haired man from her … vision? What ever it had been, except like the boy didn't have a tail, the man didn't have white dog ears.

This was all absolutely ridicules really; people didn't really have dog ears or fluffy unusual tails. Maybe she was more tired than she'd first assumed, because right about now she was obviously seeing things that weren't there. She hadn't eaten all that much today… that might have had something to do with it as well. Or maybe, this was all just another bizarre dream that she most likely would not remember when she awoke. Biting her lip, she grimaced as the coppery taste of blood filled her mouth.

Well that ruled out that, this was no dream, but this was strange. She stared at them as they stared at her with equally shocked and surprised expressions. Actually the girl seemed rather pale and looked more as if she'd seen a ghost than a normal girl… stranger and stranger.

Finally the awkward silence was broken, when the girl spoke up finally. Her voice wavered slightly, as her eyes seemed to water, "Hello, welcome to our Temple. I… I am Kagome Higarushi, I'm the temple priestess," like that hadn't been evident by the robes the girl was currently dressed in, but the woman wasn't going to say anything to the younger girl who currently looked as if she would faint. "The one with the black hair and attitude next to me is InuYasha," the girl continued, gesturing to her companion, who crossed his arms and let out a noise that suspiciously sounded like _'Feh'_. His name was InuYasha… that meant dog spirit? Well that would match the person she'd seen a few moments ago in her mind.

"And the one behind you, with the red hair, is Shippo," The girl completed the introductions and the older woman had to smother a smile, Shippo could mean seven treasures, but it could also mean 'tail', now that would also suit the one she'd seen in her head, "Is there anything wrong?"

Staring at them cautiously, she nodded her understanding before speaking softly, almost timidly, which was ridicules because she'd been raised never to fear anything, but right now she was confused beyond all reason.

"…Konichiwa, I am Sango Taijiya… I thank you for your concern but I am fine, just a bit of a headache," Sango frowned lightly; her head was really hurting, the images in her head had triggered a mighty head ache. Stepping towards the exit, a bit nervously, she glanced toward the group once more, "It was a pleasure to meet you all… but I do believe I must be going now!"

With that the girl turned, and practically fled the temple grounds, her mind a whirling mass of confusion and thoughts that didn't make a bit of sense. This was all too much; she should have just stayed in with Kilala and read a book tonight. Shaking her head, she headed back towards her apartment, fed up with the excitement of the day.

* * *

Kagome and InuYasha exchanged glances as the girl practically ran away from the temple. Her name had really been Sango, even her name had remained the same… why was that? It was strange and definitely unusual, wrapping her arms around InuYasha's waist; Kagome buried her face into InuYasha shirt.

"She is alive?" was InuYasha's statement, though it sounded much like a question. Like he was puzzled, she'd died over five hundred years ago, how was it possible that she was here in this world, completely the same as she'd been back then.

"Yes, she is alive… but what about the rest of them? What about all the others we knew during that time? Are they all alive?" Kagome questioned, before the memory of her two friends promise floated through her head, "Or is this the result of their promise?"

"I don't know, love, I just don't know," InuYasha spoke, wrapping an arm around Kagome as they stood together, like the family they'd become after all those years. Watching the sight of someone who was identical to their close friend, whom had died for a cause she'd deemed worth of her death. They watched together as she fled the temple grounds, each knowing that if it was in fact truly Sango and not some trick, that she would be back, drawn in by the ancient power of the temple.

* * *

A/N: Well that was actually not that hard to write, the words just came to me all 1,829 words of this chapter. I hope they keep coming to me or else I'm gonna have to quit on this story again… review help those words come to me you know? So the more reviews I get, the faster my updates will get. coughcoughhinthintwinkwink Click the magic button below, it only takes a few seconds.


	4. Chapter 3:: Startling Realizations

The Plastic Rose

First of all thanks goes out to Korovee for your extremely enthusiastic review. x3 I read that and got inspired to begin the next chapter, thanks a bunch!! And now with out any further ado is the third chapter. Yeah!!

**Disclaimer**: Opps… I lied, a disclaimer needs to be done, so look up at what my pen name is… you read it? Does it say Rumiko Takahashi? Nope, didn't think so. So you can all make the conclusion that I do not in fact own InuYasha, ne? So now without further ado, onto the story!

* * *

**Chapter Three** – **S**tartling **R**ealizations

The sun sank down over Tokyo, the sky erupting in beautiful colors; lights began to flicker on across the city, illuminating it and distracting people from the natural beauty above them. Down the road from the Higarushi Temple, a young man was just awakening from a nap. He was new in town, having just moved from Osaka, the twenty-one year old was a theology major at Osaka Community College; he'd had the ability to get in Tokyo University, but had chosen to take the basic classes at a near bye college for the sake of his father figure, who'd been ill. He'd gotten out of the hospital recently, and the young man had transferred the University he'd intended on going too.

The young man yawned and stretched out, as he lumbered out of his bed groggily. Rubbing sleep out of violet eyes, he stumbled over to the balcony that was attached to his room, taking in the setting sun; he sighed and mumbled unintelligible words. A few years back the man's father had been a wealthy business man who been assassinated, leaving the young man with a small fortune. Hence the modern styled pent house, yawning a second time, he headed back inside, stumbling towards the bathroom to splash water on his face.

The shock of icy water was definitely and eye opener, he decided as he stared at his reflection. A handsome face, with a five o'clock shadow stared back at him, reaching for a razor the male began his morning rituals at about seven… p.m. Since his term didn't start for another week, he'd been staying out all night partying, but now that he thought about it, maybe it was time to hold back on that a bit. Stripping of his soft, comfy Calvin Klein pants, he slipped into a pair of jeans and a deep violet shirt that complemented his eyes. Sweeping his shoulder length black hair back up into a small pony tail, he located his wallet and keys before heading down out of the building. He needed coffee, desperately, normally he'd have Hachi, his assistant for all things home related, make it for him. However with his father figures unstable health, he'd left Hachi with Mushin, to help the elderly man out at the temple.

The male had only lived here a few months but had fallen into a constant pattern; it was steady and very consistent. For instance when he wanted coffee as he did right now, he went to a Lounge that he typically hung out at. Actually he spent most of his evening there; there was good music, alcohol and always a few beautiful women. Entering the silver building, he inhaled the scent of the club; it always smelled like sandalwood and alcoholic drinks, a pleasant smell, that was always relaxing. As was the sight of all the beautiful woman dancing together out at the dance floor, though there were a few guys dancing, they weren't quite that much of a interesting sight. Not to him any ways.

"Good evening," an overly chipper and enthusiastic voice greeted as he entered the Silver Wind Lounge, causing the male to almost abruptly wish he had not come this evening. Smiling a pained smile, the dark haired male turned to the more petite girl, "Good Evening Koharu."

The girl pouted, giving him a sly look, "You never called me, our last date was weeks ago! When are we going to go out again?"

The male heaved a sigh, this was annoying. The girl in front of him had asked him out once, and he'd agreed. After that she'd begun telling everyone they were dating and constantly followed him around, luckily though he had a door man who knew to keep her out. While Koharu may have been a sweet girl, she wasn't the girl he was looking for. Stalker like, obsessive behavior was not something he really felt like dealing with. Running a hand through his hair he messed up his bangs, before replying, "Koharu, I'm only going to tell you this once more. We went on one date, it didn't mean anything. I am not interested in you. Please just back off, I am seriously not interested."

"Geez, I didn't think you would be so shy," the girl laughed off his rejection of her easily, it was almost as if he hadn't said anything at all, "Well I understand, relationships can be so hard to get used too, but don't worry, I'll stop by your apartment tomorrow and we'll go on a date or something. Byes!!" The brunette giggled and waved as she left the Lounge, the male on the other hand stared incredulously after her. A girl seriously couldn't be that obsessed could she? Creepy was his only though as he rolled his shoulders back to release the tension.

Seating himself at the counter, the violet eyed hottie smiled and greeted Laura, she was a pretty little thing, a blonde student that attended Tokyo University, she'd lived in America most of her life but was half Japanese, the only sign she had any Japanese blood were her black eyes. She brightened up at the sight of her friend, "Good Evening handsome, your usual?"

The man smiled and nodded at the blond bartender, accepting the drink with a smile. The first thing he always drank when he came in here was one of the Lounge specials, a coffee blend that mixed in Vodka. Kagura Windstrum was the owner of the small Lounge and the creator of each of the Lounge's unique drinks, she was fairly well known in the Club hot life, though everyone also knew she was taken.

After Laura wandered off to serve another customer, the dark haired gentleman took a sip of the drink enjoying its unique flavor. Propping his head up on one hand, the male thought back to the dream he'd had before awakening this evening.

It had been an odd dream that had been bothering him for close to a year now. It seemed to take place somewhere around 500 years. He always seemed to be in another person's body and he was almost always surrounded by several people. Mostly the same five people. A young woman with black hair and a green school uniform, that didn't match the era the rest of the people were in. The girl was usually chatting, well more like arguing with a silver haired man who possessed a pair of dog ears! On the girls shoulder was a little red headed boy with pointy ears, as well as a fox tail and feet. And then typically sitting next to him was a young woman with deep brown hair, and chocolate colored eyes. She was either wearing an odd black cat suit or a nice kimono but she was almost always carrying an odd weapon and usually had the odd little red eyed kitten in her lap or on her shoulder. They appeared to be travelers, at least in the young mans opinion. As odd a bunch as the group was they seemed close, some sharing a closer relationship than others, but it was a peculiar dream.

And the man had been having it rather consistently, almost every single time he slept. According to some of his theology classes he'd taken, in different cultures and religions dreams were significant, often having great value, and meaning. So it could mean something… potentially.

* * *

The man was so lost in thought he didn't even notice as a pretty brunette entered the Lounge and seated herself at the far end of the bar. She sat quietly with a cup of coffee, since legally she was not yet old enough to drink, though she wouldn't have minded a glass of wine. Sango sat there deep in thought; it was all a lot to take in. The images that had clouded her mind were haunting her again. She'd stopped at her shabby apartment to grab her sketch pad before going to a lounge she'd heard of when she first moved to Tokyo.

Dressed in a cute knee length plum colored skirt, as well as a black tank top that was visible through her white blouse, Sango was looking pretty in a simple elegant way. She was supposed to be working later, as a matter fact her shift began in about half an hour, but until then she was going to attempt to sort out her feelings and the confusion within her being. Something that always helped soothe her was her art, which was why she'd grabbed the sketch pad.

Pulling the sketch pad she out of her bag, she began to draw, allowing her pale, slender fingers to guide the pencil and create exactly what was bothering her. Finishing sketching everyone in the vision, Sango stared at the picture before her. Now that it was completed she had a sketch that showed the monk, the cat, the girl, the silver-white haired man, and the small boy, all sitting together near a well... peculiar… She studied the picture, a slight frown on her face and only glanced up to thank Laura when the blonde let her know that her shift would be beginning shortly. Nodding Sango got up, leaving her stuff at the corner spot, same place she'd left her stuff every single day since she'd began working there less than two weeks before. Typically she'd taken the day shifts, but tonight she'd switched, since school would be starting soon, she'd be working these hours anyway. Might as well get used to the new schedule. Slipping into the black apron, she began her work.

* * *

As the dark haired gazed of into space, he barely noticed anything occurring around him, turning his head to order another of his drinks, he realized Laura had disappeared and in her place, with her back turned to him was a new girl. She was standing on the tips of her toes to reach a bottle that was just out of her reach. Sighing, she reached under on of the counters and pulled out a small step ladder; using it she pulled down the bottle and turned to face the counter.

Mocha colored eyes met violet ones, and the bottle slipped from the girls deft fingers, shattering on the ground. The girl flushed a bright red color, a color that the man had never seen before, and her expression was the same as his, one of startled recognition. Letting out a horrified squeak, the girl grabbed a towel, and knelt down beginning to clean the mess.

The man stood, and came around the counter kneeling next to the flustered woman; he began to pick up the pieces of glass, murmuring pointless apologies. He'd been just as surprised to see this woman he'd never met as she had. Perhaps she too had dreams, or maybe he was dreaming now. She was a pretty little thing; the girl winced as she sliced her fingers on the bits of glass.

"Are you okay?" the dark haired man asked the girl, she was staring at the blood not saying a word, perhaps she was in shock? There wasn't that much blood though, "Hello, are you alright?"

"Hm? Oh yes, sorry about that," the girl stood throwing away the cloth and remaining pieces of glass. Reaching under the bar once more, she took out the first aid kit, and began to attempt to bandage her fingers. The man sat down across the counter from her, and took the bandages from her and bandaged her fingers for her. The girl blushed a vibrant red once more.

"I-I'm Sango Taijiya," the girl spoke shyly, her features still bright red, chocolate colored eyes watching as his tanned fingers bandaged her left hand easily, "Who are you?"

The violet eyed male glanced up at her, causing her to flush once more and mentally curse herself for acting like a simple school girl with a crush. A sly smile crossed the man's lips as he finished bandaging her fingers, and pressed a soft kiss to the bandaged hand. "I am Miroku Hōshi, my lady, it is a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

A/N: Well, there was Chapter Three. Hm, don't have much to say besides this was hard to write, mainly considering I've been on a serious sugar rush all day long. Have you ever tried to type when you're so hyped up on caffeine and sugar your fingers are shaking, let me tell you now… it's not easy and doesn't work very well. So I'm off to indulge in Ice Cream and even more sugar.

Well, Review are love.

So share some love all.

- dancingsilverwolf (Lili)


	5. Authors Note:: Message to my Readers

My dear readers,

I know for a while I thought I could keep updating stories on a regular basis, but I'll be quite honest, I just don't have the time at the current phase in my life. I'm working on writing an actual novel, and I'm hoping to get it published in the future, not only that but I am a Junior in college, and am doing Culinary Arts: Baking and Pastries, a different major than I originally started out with, but one that I absolutely adore. So between school, my biggest passion in the world: Cosplay, all my paid commissions and the fact I'm in a full on relationship that I devote a lot of my time, I just don't have the drive or motivation or time for most of these longer stories. I promise to hang on to them, but they likely won't be finished until I have the time to sit and write, and work out plot kinks and issues with the characters. And that could be a while.

However feel free to continue to pm on this site, or if you like, contact me on one of the other sites I'm on. I am destructivedoll on both Tumblr and deviant Art.

I will continue to post various one-shots, but longer stores… well for now it seems I'll have to be giving up on them.

-DancingSilverWolf

Also, notably I will be changing my username soon, I've been dancingsilverwolf since my middle school years, and it's a name that had meaning to me back then, but I've moved on from that user name, and after a bit of contemplation, I've decided to use the username that I use on virtually every website I'm on: DestructiveDoll.


End file.
